


Heroes of Tomorrow

by kjb110



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Cancer, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Marvel Universe, Next Generation, Post-Endgame, Romance, Teenagers, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjb110/pseuds/kjb110
Summary: This story is a dedication to the Man of Iron and Our KingSeventeen years ago the greatest heroes of our time fell. They created peace and defeated Thanos but what did it cost? The lives of Warriors, Gods, Thieves and Mortals.The only thing left behind to protect Earth from further extinction?Their children, of course.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Christine Palmer/Stephen Strange, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision





	Heroes of Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for clicking on this work!
> 
> There will be slow updates but please be patient. 
> 
> Updates will be posted on my Instagram
> 
> Insta: @marvel_facts_for_the_bored

The lights of the suits flicker, as they slowly register the impact of the blast. The rising smoke of the flames set off the fire alarms. 

Glass cracks under the pressure of their gold steel cap boots. Their wrinkly purple skin almost glimmers in the reflection of the flames. 

The sprinklers spasm, as the computer programs surrounding the office try to distinguish the raging flames.

The metal plate engraved in their forehead glistens from the dampening pressure caused by the sprayed water.

They move towards the last remaining inventions of the billionaire philanthropist and grab their polished alien gun.

The suits blow up one by one, inviting the flames into their advanced roots of technology. 

They move towards the cryopod that once held a human android and it's engulfed in a fiery inferno. 

A tall shadow glides over to the purple skinned alien, "Sir, human transporters are arriving. Do you want me to exterminate them?"

"No, I've done what I've come to do."


End file.
